Inasa Yoarashi/Synopsis
__TOC__ History 220px|thumb|Inasa gets insulted by Endeavor. Inasa Yoarashi grew up as a child who loved almost everything and disliked nothing. Not even bugs at his first school turned him off. As soon as he discovered what Pro Heroes were, Inasa loved and admired heroes who were passionate about their job. He tried to get an autograph from the Flame Hero Endeavor because he symbolized Inasa's belief that all heroes have hot spirits. However, Endeavor refused Inasa's request, knocked him over and told him not to stand in the way. Feeling betrayed by Endeavor's unheroic behavior and cold angry eyes, Inasa's admiration transformed into hatred. Inasa grew up into a potential hero candidate and participated in the U.A. Entrance Exam for recommended students the same year as Shoto Todoroki. While walking into U.A., Inasa noticed Shoto had the same cold eyes as Endeavor. The practical exam consisted of a marathon race which Inasa narrowly defeated Shoto in. Despite Shoto's cold glare, Inasa tried to befriend him, but Shoto refused Inasa just like his father did. Inasa received the top score for recommended students but decided to decline his admission to U.A. and enrolled into Shiketsu High School instead. Synopsis Provisional Hero License Exam Arc 220px|thumb|"Plus Ultra!" Inasa joins his fellow peers from Shiketsu High at the Provisional Hero License Exam site, Takoba National Stadium. Inasa overhears Class 1-A students about to cheer "Plus Ultra" and decides to emphatically join the chant. He explains that he loves U.A. and tells the students it will be an honor to compete against them. Seiji Shishikura scolds Inasa for crashing their chant and Inasa apologizes in the strangest way possible. He slams his head into the ground and loudly projects his apology. Camie Utsushimi comments that Inasa's head is bleeding and he replies that he likes blood. Seiji tells them both to follow him into the arena. Shota Aizawa tells his class that the energetic student is Inasa Yoarashi, the young man who came in first in U.A.'s entrance exam for recommended students. 220px|left|thumb|Inasa joins the passionate fighting. During the first phase of the exam, Inasa is inspired by other students battles. In the city district of the arena, Inasa stands on a tall building and uses his Quirk to collect the balls of many rival students. He asks if he can join the fun and then reigns down a barrage of projectiles at his opponents. Inasa manages to eliminate one hundred and twenty students at one time and becomes the first competitor to complete the first phase. Inasa tries to make friends with a fellow examinee in the anteroom. While talking about Stamp Man, Inasa notices Shoto walk into the room and gives him a cold glare before returning to his conversation. Before the second phase begins, Inasa accompanies Nagamasa Mora and the other Shiketsu students when they apologize to the U.A. students for Seiji's behavior. Shoto confronts Inasa and asks if there is a problem with them. Inasa explains to the son of Endeavor that he hates both of them. 220px|thumb|"Sorry son of Endeavor but I hate both of you." The final phase of the exam begins and Inasa rushes ahead using his Quirk to fly to the danger zone in order to conduct rescue operations. Nagamasa clears out an area where the helicopter would land should the hypothetical emergency services arrive to help. Inasa commends Nagamasa's powerful Quirk. Inasa tries to rescue trapped civilians working for H.U.C.. He introduces himself as Gale Force and says that rescue exercises pump him up. He uses the wind to delicately lift the citizens and debris into the air. 220px|left|thumb|Rescue operations. One of the H.U.C. employees is impressed with Inasa's subtle control over his Quirk but then yells at him for being reckless. Nagamasa explains that Inasa shouldn't move injured people until they've been examined because he could make things worse. Inasa apologizes and puts the two "children" down into his arms. The H.U.C. employee reminds him that he was sloppy, much to Inasa's surprise. Gang Orca and his sidekicks suddenly lead a villain attack on the area halfway through the second phase. Nagamasa sends Inasa ahead to fight the villains. He flies the battlefield and states he's excited to handle a hot spirited villain attack. He's pleased until he notices Shoto already fighting on the ground. Shoto tells him to go help with rescue operations but Inasa refuses and both of them start arguing. Shoto tries to attack with fire and Inasa tries to attack with the wind at the same time. They end up canceling out each other's attacks and Inasa blames the son of Endeavor for trying to hog all the glory. The sidekicks shoot Shoto with a cement gun and try to hit Inasa too. Inasa is able to dodge in mid-air by flying around the liquid cement. Shoto claims that it has nothing to do with Endeavor but Inasa claims it has everything to do with him. Inasa believes they are both the same and firmly states he'll never recognize either of them as true heroes. The bitter rivals end up attacking at the same time again and Inasa gets annoyed with Shoto until he realizes he blew the flames toward nearby student Yo Shindo. Izuku Midoriya saves Yo and yells at Shoto and Inasa for their recklessness. Gang Orca appears to attack Shoto but its actually a distraction and he sends supersonic waves at Inasa. Inasa tries to evade but ends up dodging right into a shot from one of the cement guns. He's barraged by supersonic waves and his body goes numb. Inasa loses control over the wind and he crashes into the ground. Shoto is also immobilized and both of them are forced the reconcile with the mistakes they've made. Inasa realizes that he's become the type of person he hates because of his grudge against Shoto. They both silently decide that they have to make things right. Both students know they were competing with one another in vain. They know they can't beat a top hero like this and so they put their differences aside and combine their powers to try and make up for their follies. Shoto's flames join with Inasa's wind to trap Gang Orca inside a spiraling flame prison. Inasa's body is mostly paralyzed and he's barely able to retain control over his Quirk. Shoto makes up for this weakness by adding the heat from his flames and they manage to impress Gang Orca. The other students keep the sidekicks from freeing Gang Orca. Although his body is weak to extreme heat, the No. 10 hero refuses to give up. Gang Orca rehydrates by pouring a bottle of water on himself and then breaks free from his hot wind prison by using his hypersonic waves. Inasa and Shoto appear to be on the brink of defeat, but Izuku stops the makeshift villain from finishing them off. The test ends shortly afterward. Inasa changes back into his school uniform and tries to find his name among the list of people who passed. He can't find it, however, and realizes that he failed the exam. Inasa notices that Shoto failed the exam as well and approaches him. Inasa emphatically apologizes for making Shoto fail but Shoto claims it was his own fault. Yokumiru tells the students who failed that they can retake the exam to get their licenses later. Inasa leaves the arena with his Shiketsu classmates and tells Shoto that he'll see him at the Remedial Course. Remedial Course Arc Come time to retake the licensing exam, Inasa and Camie Utsushimi retake the Hero License exam with Shoto and Katsuki. Inasa greets the U.A. students and Katsuki proceeds to call him "baldie" and then asks Camie had been present during the previous exam. Inasa replies that he isn't bald and that it wasn't actually Camie present at the licensing exam. Determined to become best friends with Shoto after their poor experience in the previous exam, Inasa asks Shoto what his favorite food is and learns that it is Soba, specifically Zaru Soba, cold noodles with dipping sauce. They disagree on their tastes and Shoto suggests it's best they don't force each other to be friends. Upon entering the gymnasium where the exam will be held, Inasa notices Endeavor cheering loudly for Shoto. Gang Orca arrives and begins to berate the retakers for failing at the first instance. Noting their responses to his intimidation, Gang Orca says Katsuki, Shoto and Inasa need extra guidance. He continues and says that whilst all three of them are strong in battle Katsuki's attitude towards rescuees and Shoto and Inasa beginning an argument during the middle of a fight showed that they lacked heart and that all those present would receive a special trial to decide who would be worthy of receiving a license. Inasa, Camie, Shoto, and Katsuki are tasked with winning the hearts of the unruly children from Masegaki Primary School. Inasa looks towards the stands at Endeavor and promises himself that he will not become like the Flame Hero. The children then proceed to drag him down and start beating him. The teacher from Masegaki explains the children have closed off themselves to others because they believe their strong Quirks make them better than adults. Inasa believes the task at hand is to get along with the children and he emphatically accepts the challenge. Katsuki believes they need to find the leader of the children and make an example of him. Inasa goes with his own plan and tries to befriend the kids by getting to know them. He asks all the children which of them want to be heroes and then he scoops up some of them who answer. Inasa tells them they can't be heroes if they keep causing trouble for their teachers. A child retorts that Inasa is causing trouble because he failed the licensing exam and they had to hold a remedial course for him. Inasa apologizes for speaking to the children from his high horse and slams his head on the floor. After Shoto also fails to get through to the children, Inasa commends him for doing his best. Camie then suggests that they all use their Quirks to show the children who they are. The children decide to attack with their Quirks to show off their superiority. Inasa and Shoto are attacked with assault dust and they are surprised to see how powerful the kid's Quirks are. The heroes in training all withstand the assault without fighting back and decide to use their own Quirks to play with the kids rather than attack them. Inasa spins a few kids around in the air using his wind. Then he and Shoto build a playground made of ice for all the children to enjoy. The heroes in training decided to make themselves look cool to the kids without defeating them. Inasa knows that if they had beaten the kids, they likely would have turned out full of hatred like he was. By broadening the kid's outlook and giving them a new outlet, the heroes in training manage to win their hearts. Having successfully reached out to the children, all of the students pass the exam and receive their Provisional Hero Licenses. Outside, Inasa spots Endeavor talking to his son. He notices Endeavor's eyes are no longer full of hatred and appear to be sincere. Inasa punches himself in the face to build up the nerve to greet Endeavor, telling the new No. 1 Hero that he'll be cheering him on. They all then return to their schools. Meta Liberation Army Arc In early December, after months of training under the supervision of Gang Orca, Inasa and the other students of the course participate in the final lesson of the Remedial Course to obtain their Provisional Hero Licenses. Endeavor Agency Arc Following the commission's instructions that all the students heroes to undergo practical field training, Inasa participates in the second Hero Work-Studies with his schoolmates Seiji and Camie. References Site Navigation Category:Character Subpage Category:Synopsis